Tampons are generally compressed absorbent structures typically shaped and sized to fit into a body cavity, such as, for example a human vagina. Often, due to the processes used for making tampons, the outer surface of the tampon, including the outer surface of the insertion end, the withdrawal end and/or the main body, may be relatively rough, uneven, crenulated, and unattractive. Such characteristics in the surface topography of a tampon may provide the user with a negative impression of the product, especially when seen prior to use. For example, the insertion end of a tampon is often visible to a user prior to application, such as, e.g., with a digital tampon and/or a tampon provided in an applicator that at least partially displays the outer surface of the tampon. Furthermore, surface topography of tampons, such as, e.g., the insertion end, may affect tampon performance, such as, for example, fluid absorption characteristics and/or user comfort during insertion.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide tampons that have a relatively attractive surface, such as the insertion end, withdrawal end and/or main body, prior to use. In addition, it may be advantageous to have a tampon with one or more portions with improved fluid absorption characteristics. Further, it may be desirable to provide a tampon that is more comfortable for the user to insert. Further still, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and/or method of making a tampon that provides a tampon with at least one relatively appealing portions. It would also be desirable to provide a tampon that is more comfortable for the user to insert. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a tampon with improved absorption properties during use.